Trapped And Other Pieces
by AmazinglyMe
Summary: Her greatest fear to be useless. An Eowyn piece, others possibly to come. It's not really either book or movie based, though that might change as time goes by.
1. Trapped, Eowyn

_A/N: I should be working on something else, but this is what I wrote somehow, so here it is. Erm, yeah. Please review._

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, not the movies, and not the books. I don't own Eowyn, Rohan, or pretty much anything else you recognize, so please don't sue me.

**Eowyn**__

Useless.  
Her greatest fear.  
To die useless, without a purpose, with no spirit. To be so used to walls that it did not matter anymore. To become accustomed to being trapped within, to forget the feel of the wind on her face, the ground under her feet, and to lose the spirit that was even now weakening.  
To become a shell of that which she once was, merely a body that gave gentle murmurs of "Yes" and "Of course" as other court ladies did. To be not a person but a bobblehead, nodding when needed.  
Useless.  
Her greatest fear.  
_  
A/N: I think I used some of Eowyn's words from the film, but I'm not sure. Anyway, please tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading - there might be more later.  
_  



	2. Overshadowed, Faramir

_A/N: This one's about Faramir. Please review. Thanks!_

**Shadows (Faramir)**

He has always been overshadowed.  
As a son, he is overshadowed by Boromir, the older brother, the hero, the firstborn son.  
As a man, he is overshadowed by Mordor, casting it's threat across all of Gondor and onward.  
And as a Gondorian, he is overshadowed by his father's madness, a rapidly increasing threat to the people.  
These shadows line his face with worries, and cast his future into doubt. He does not know what will come to him, or his people. He worries. He takes the weight that he now sees that Boromir always carried and places it on his shoulders, and he refuses to allow his shoulders to sag in the least.  
Perhaps now, when the people of Middle Earth are being doused like fire underwater, he can step out of the shadow in time for a glorious ride to ruin.  
He has always been overshadowed.


	3. The Shield, Boromir

**Shield (Boromir)**

The shield jars into his back.

He carries it with him everywhere he goes. It bears the white Gondorian tree, and it makes him proud, makes him stand a little taller.

But it is also a constant reminder of why he is here.

He represents Gondor, he represents his father, and the weight of a country is on his shoulders. He must not allow himself to forget his responsibility. He must not let Gondor fall.

He too must be a shield, he must stem the tide of evil that flows forth from Mordor, he may sway, and falter, but he must never break. Never.

His new companions wish to save all of Middle Earth, and that is good, and noble. But he must remember his first allegiance, and that is to Gondor, and his father.

And whenever he forgets, and is swept up in the idealism of the rest of this fellowship the shield jars into his back, its edge making a red groove in his skin, a constant reminder.

The shield jars into his back.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm afraid you'll have to expect sporadic updates on this. But I hope you liked this! Let me know! _  



	4. Paths of the Dead, Aragorn

**Aragorn (Paths of the Dead)**

He walks the paths of the dead.

He has felt himself walking these paths even before he arrived here at this lonely mountaintop. Even before he walked into a dark cavern whose paths were kept by the dead.

He knew he walked a narrow, winding path, one that would force him to tumble off at the slightest misstep. He knew that every time he went into battle the odds where horribly against him.

He knew all these things, and yet he still walked these paths. He still went into battle.

And as the gatekeeper of this living burial ground ordered him to stay back, he felt a sense of relief flood through him. Though he was being threatened by a ghost that was not quite a ghost he almost let a sigh of relief escape him.

If he was blocked from the paths of the dead, then he is not dead yet.

He smiles wryly and grits his teeth and forces his way this land of the dead, the place he feared he would find himself soon, and makes this army swear its allegiance.

He walks the paths of the dead.

_But he is not dead yet._


End file.
